geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Mikkomans/Wake the Dragon
|звёзды = 0 |сферы = 0 |монеты = 3 |порталы = Гравитация, скорость, размер, телепортация|формы = КБ, Р, П, КБ, В, КБ, КР, Р, В, КБ, Р, Ш, КР, КБ, КР, КБ, Р, Н, КР, КБ, КР, КБ, КР, КБ, В, КБ, КР, КБ, КР|название саундтрека = Wake the Dragon|композитор = Angelofpeace|id саундтрека = 620734}}Wake the Dragon ' - мой длинный уровень. Является ремейком The Final Lair от Nuclear Nacho. Создан в версии 2.11. Описание В геймплее особых сложностей нет. Уровень довольно красив и легок. Уровень является очень длинным, длится 2 минуты 34 секунды и имеет длину XL. Уровень имеет лавовые декорации и имеет много объектов из версий 2.0-2.1. Уровень не оценен. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба. Сначала мы просто перепрыгиваем один шип. Мы видим шуточную надпись "Best Part Ever" . Потом, мы выходим из чёрного этапа. Мы должны сделать джиттерклик по 3 сферам. На 3% нужно взять зеленое сердце чтобы открыть проход на 5%. Начинается этап робота с несложными таймингами. Потом, начинается этап паука, в котором на 8% нужно сделать джиттерклик. Потом, начинается этап куба. На 12% красные блоки убивают игрока, а оранжевые нет. Потом, идёт лёгкий этап волны и потом начинается авто-куб. Мы видим зеленое название уровня. Потом, начинается довольно сложный этап корабля. После 23% идёт мемори-часть. Мы видим надпись "Choose it Good" , что намекает на выбор правильных путей. Путь: вверх, вниз, центр. Если мы выберем все праильные пути, то появится желтая надпись "You Choose it Good" . Если нет, то будет "You Choose not Good" . После этого начинается этап робота. Он короткий. Затем, этап волны. Потом, начинается куб на максимальной скорости. Затем, начинается этап робота. Мы видим надписи "You're Here... NOW GO!" мы здесь должны идти по блокам, которые не убивают игрока. Потом, начинается этап шара. Затем, начинается корабль, где облетаем пилы. Потом, начинается этап куба в котором просто прыгаем по блокам. Перед этапом корабля мы видим надпись "You Have To Go Again" . И после этого начинается корабль. После этого начинается куб. Осторожно! На 58% нужно перепрыгивать желтую сферу. Потом, начинается этап НЛО. Потом, начинается корабль. Затем, короткий куб. Потом, начинается корабль. Затем, короткий куб в котором надо сделать всего 2 клика. Затем, короткий корабль и снова куб. Затем, начинается куб-передышка. Потом, начинается этап волны с лазерами. Они при вас появляются то внизу, то вверху. Мы видим надпись "You're Almost There. GO!" . Затем, начинается короткий куб. Затем, корабль, в которой мы летим, остерегаясь лаву. Потом, начинается куб в котором мы просто прыгаем по блокам. На 93% имеется тайминг, нужно прыгать позже. Потом, мы перепрыиваем шип. Начинается корабль, авто часть, титры. Мы видим надписи "This is a Remake of The Final Lair by Nuclear Nacho. I tried and create it for a Week or 2. Hope you Enjoyed It :)" . Потом, мы видим название уровня, ник автора, надпись "GG" и ники игроков, кому уровень посвящён. 'Уровень пройден! Монеты *Первая монета находится на 4% на этапе робота. Монета вылезит из трубы, и нужно прыгнуть у трубы. *Вторая монета находится на 42% на этапе робота. Нужно просто высоко прыгнуть. После сбора монеты, вас телепортируют вниз, чтобы вы не разбились. *Третья монета находится на 94% на этапе куба. Она свободна для сбора. bandicam 2018-03-27 12-56-27-768.jpg|Первая монета bandicam 2018-03-27 12-56-38-346.jpg|Вторая монета bandicam 2018-04-18 09-41-02-444.jpg|Третья монета Интересные факты *Пароль от уровня - 270318, что является днем, в котором был построен уровень (27 марта 2018). *В уровне 17 тысяч объектов. *Уровень является ремейком The Final Lair, что доказывает стиль, музыка и похожий геймплей в некоторых местах. Видео thumb|center|335px|Превью уровняthumb|center|335px|Мой геймплей Категория:Записи в блоге